Rättssystem
Rättssystem "Rättssystem, det system av rättsliga normer som är gällande vid viss tid på viss plats. ... Det finns tre större rättssystem i världen idag: civil law, common law och religiösa rättssystem." (Wikipedia om rättssystem)thumb|Länder som tillämpar Common law. Från Wikipedia. "Common law, also known as case law or precedent, is law developed by judges through decisions of courts and similar tribunals. By contrast, civil law (codified/continental law) is set on statutes adopted through the legislative/parliamentary process and/or regulations issued by the executive branch on base of the parliamentary statutes." Civil Law Civil law, även kallad kontinental europeisk rätt, där lagstiftningen är grunden. (En annan betydelse av Civil law är civilrätt (till skillnad från offentlig rätt), men det är en annan typ av distinktion. Civil Law kan även kallas private law, vilket minskar risken för förväxlingar) Civil law grundas på den romerska rätten kodifierad på 500-talet, och i Europa finns det en romansk (fransk) och en germansk (tysk) gren, där nordisk och svensk rätt tillhör den senare. EU-rätten räknas också till den kontinentala europeiska rätten. "Civil law (or civilian law) is a legal system originating in Europe, intellectualized within the framework of late Roman law, and whose most prevalent feature is that its core principles are codified into a referable system which serves as the primary source of law. ''This can be contrasted with common law systems whose intellectual framework comes from judge-made decisional law which gives precedential authority to prior court decisions on the principle that it is unfair to treat similar facts differently on different occasions (doctrine of judicial precedent). Historically, civil law is the group of legal ideas and systems ultimately derived from the Code of Justinian, but heavily overlaid by Germanic, canonical, feudal, and local practices, as well as doctrinal strains such as natural law, codification, and legislative positivism. Conceptually, civil law ''proceeds from abstractions, formulates general principles, and distinguishes substantive rules from procedural rules. It holds case law to be secondary and subordinate to statutory law." Wikipedia EN, Civil law (legal system) Common Law Common Law (case law, precedent), även engelsk/anglosaxisk rätt eller prejudikatsrätt, där domstolsavgöranden, åtminstone temporärt, träder i lagstiftarens ställe. Common law kompletteras av Statutory Law (parlamentarisk lagstiftning som har företräde framför domstolsavgöranden), och Equity eller billighetsrätt (skälighetsrätt). Common law uppkom i England och tillämpas främst i länder som någon gång tillhört det brittiska imperiet, som USA, Kanada, Australien, Indien och Jamaica. Sedvanerätt och billighetsrätt i anglosaxiska länder Från Wikipedias artikel om Lagar Är förhållanden inte reglerade genom sådan skriven lag i Civil Law anses prejudikat, sedvanerätt och hävd som bindande och reglerar grundläggande förhållanden, till exempel att en frikänd inte får åtalas för samma brott igen och att kroppen måste hittas för att någon skall kunna åtalas för mord. Grundläggande rättsregler finns dock även här i skriven lag såsom i Magna Charta, Bill of Rights, USA:s konstitution, Europakonventionen som också Storbritannien har ratificerat och många andra skrivna lagar, så kallade statuter (Statutes, statutory law) eller parlaments- och kongressakter. De bindande regler som gäller av hävd och sedvanerätt och bindande gamla rättsfall kallas common law (allmän lag) och alla domstolar är i princip tvungna att följa reglerna såsom en lag för att upprätthålla jämlikheten inför lagen, att alla döms konsekvent efter samma regler och reglerna kan i princip endast ändras genom skriven lag. Religiös rätt Religiös rätt eller en blandning av religiös och sekulär rätt tillämpas i vissa muslimska länder. Även i Israel finns inslag av religiös rätt t.ex. vad gäller helgande av sabbaten och frågor som rör kosten. "I Sverige dömdes i domstolarna intill 1900-talet enligt "Guds och Sveriges lag", vilket innebar att den mosaiska lagen Gamla testamentets rättsnormer var att betrakta som lag även i världslig mening. "(Wikipedia) Mosaiska lagen Mosaiska lagen, Mose lag, mosaisk rätt, trad. den av Moses till judarna överlämnade lagen, vars normer utgår från de fem moseböckerna. Mosaisk lag infördes i Sverige 1608 av Karl IX och kom att gälla parallellt med landslagen. Införandet, som påbörjades i slutet av 1500-talet, var en del av en strävan att förstärka kungens och statens makt. Till skillnad från tidigare praxis, där förlikning och målsättningen att kompensera offret för utståndna skador var viktiga principer, byggde de nya straffen på sanningsprincipen med åtföljande vedergällning av den gammaltestamtliga modellen. Ett exempel är att otrohet, vilket tidigare betraktats som en moralisk, inte juridisk, fråga, med ledning av tredje mosebok blev belagt med dödsstraff: "Den som bedriver hor med någon mans hustru, den skall döden dö, både horkarlen horkonan". I praktiken utdömdes -- och verkställdes -- dödsstraff i första hand för s.k. dubbelt hor, d.v.s. då båda parterna var gifta med någon annan. I praktiken mildrades dock de utdömda straffen ofta genom s.k. leuteration: straffnedsättning genom förmildrande omständigheter. Källa/Läs mer om mosaiska lagen i Sverige *Straff i 1600-talets Sverige, Jan Nilsson (1998): http://www.adolfssons.se/div/art_bibl/straff.htmI Svensk rätt De viktigaste svenska rättskällorna är (Wikipedia): *lagar, *praxis, dvs. hur domstolar och myndigheter faktiskt har uttolkat de rättsliga normerna, *doktrin, dvs. rättsvetenskapliga författares tolkningar av normerna, *förarbeten, i synnerhet vad departementschefen uttalat i den proposition som lämnats till riksdagen inför antagandet av en lag Civilrätt Civilrätten reglerar förhållanden mellan enskilda personer (inkl. juridiska d:o). "Den omfattar bl.a. obligationsrätt, familjerätt, allmän fastighetsrätt (den speciella fastighetsrätten är i huvudsak offentlig rätt), sakrätt, avtalsrätt och immaterialrätt. Den gemensamma kärnan utgörs av avtals- och skadeståndsrätten, eftersom enskilda träder i ett rättsförhållande till varandra genom att sluta avtal eller genom att utanför avtalsförhållanden skada varandra." (Wikipedia) Offentlig rätt Offentlig rätt reglerar förhållanden mellan enskilda och det offentliga, dvs den reglerar myndigheternas roll gentemot medborgarna och myndigheters interna relationer. Till offentlig rätt räknas statsrätt, processrätt och förvaltningsrätt. "Till offentligrätten brukar olika principer kopplas. Några av dessa är *Legalitetsprincipen - Handlingar och beslut måste ha stöd av lag / ha författningsstöd. *Objektivitets- och likhetsprincipen - Alla ska behandlas lika vilket bland annat betyder att jäviga tjänstemän inte får handlägga ett ärende. *Proportionalitetsprincipen - En princip som blivit starkare i och med EU-rätten, som syftar till att vara ett skyddsnät för den enskilde. De medel de allmänna tar i anspråk ska stå i proportion mot de mål de önskar uppnå." (Wikipedia) Läs mer på Wikipedia *Rättssystem: https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rättssystem *Lagar (Hisorik och typer av lagar ): *Civil Law (kontinental europeisk rätt): https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civil_law *Common Law (anglosaxisk rätt): https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_law *Sveriges rättsväsen: https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sveriges_rättsväsen *Civilrätt: https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civilrätt *Offentlig rätt: https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Offentlig_rätt *Juridiska termer: https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategori:Juridiska_termer Kategori:Samhälle Kategori:Lag och rätt